nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
SG Eisiger Hauch
Datei:Hauch.jpg Lok'tar, Forscherliga! Wir, der Eisige Hauch, eine Raidgilde, der sich zu Beginn von Wrath of the Lichking gebildet hat, suchen für alle kommenden 25iger Schlachtzugsinstanzen noch Verstärkung für unser Team. Im Eisigen Hauch finden sich Spieler verschiedenster Art, wir haben Leute in unseren Reihen die zum Urgestein der Forscherliga zählen und damals schon Nefarian und Ragnaros Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht haben, aber auch Leute, die erst seit kurzem World of Warcraft spielen, oder erst zum Addon mit dem Raiden begonnen haben. Viele unserer Mitspieler kennen sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit und haben bereits das ein oder andere zusammen durchgemacht, was einen guten Zusammenhalt geschaffen hat, den wir auch an unsere neueren Mitglieder weitergeben, und der sich zum Beispiel in einem gut besuchten Gildentreffen außerhalb von Azeroth geäußert hat. Trotz des guten und lockeren Umgangs miteinander haben wir ein klares Regelsystem und wollen die aktuellen Raidinstanzen nicht nur anspielen sondern auch leer räumen, und genau dafür suchen wir noch Verstärkung. Kurzfassung * Name: Eisigerhauch (25er) * Forum: www.eisigerhauch-hor.de * Leiter: Komitee (siehe Forum) * Mitgliedersuche: (siehe Forum) * Raidtermine: aktuell Montag (19:30-22:30), Dienstag (19:30-22:30) und Donnerstag (19:30-22:30). * TS Server: Ja * IngameChannel: Ja * DKP System: Ja Was wir vorallem von unseren Bewerbern, aber auch Mitgliedern erwarten, ist Respekt: Respekt gegenüber seinen Mitspielern, ob nun Teil der Gilde oder nicht, und Respekt vor den Richtlinien für Rollenspielserver. Kritikfähigkeit ist ein Muss, und dazu zählt nicht nur die Fähigkeit, Kritik einzustecken, sondern auch Kritik in vernünftigem Ton anzubringen und nicht ausfallend oder aggressiv zu werden, weil jemand mal Mist baut. Da unsere Truppe einen "höheren" Altersgrad hat und eigentlich alle ihre pupertäre Phase hinter sich gebracht haben, erwarten wir auch eine gewisse Reife. Und Reife bedeutet dabei nicht, dass wir Langweiler sind oder ständig bierernst an unsere Raids herangehen, sondern dass wir von den Leuten erwarten, dass sie auch ernst sein können wenn es drauf ankommt. Wir wünschen uns dass ihr aktiv am Leben der SG teilnehmt, eure Mitspieler sollen Gefährten sein und keine Konkurrenten um den Loot. Spielerisch erwarten wir von euch, dass ihr euch mit eurer Klasse beschäftigt und versucht das Beste rauszuholen. Ihr solltet euch um ordentliche Skillungen, Verzauberungen, Sockelungen und auch Buff-Food und Fläschchen/Elixiere für jeden Raid kümmern. DPS/HPS usw. sind für uns nicht alleinentscheidend, wir erwarten ein gewisses Mindestmaß, halten es aber für wichtiger, dass ihr eure Aufgabe im Raid erfüllt und nicht an den verschiedenen Fähigkeiten der Bosse sterbt, es bringt niemanden etwas, wenn ihr eine hohe DPS fahrt aber bei Magmaul in jedem zweiten Feuer landet. Welche Klassen wir genau suchen kann bei uns im Forum oder über unser Portal eingesehen werden. Grundsätzlich kann sich jedoch jede Klasse bewerben, und beinahe jede ordentliche Bewerbung wird von uns nach einer kurzen internen Beratung mit einer Einladung zu einem Proberaid beantwortet. Überzeugt ihr uns dabei von euren menschlichen und spielerischen Fähigkeiten bieten wir euch im Anschluss eine einmonatige Probemitgliedschaft beim Eisigen Hauch an. Wenn wir euer Interesse geweckt haben meldet euch einfach im Forum. Für die Horde, der Eisige Hauch Lagerfeuergeschichte Endlich durften sie mal draußen zelten. Trok war schon den ganzen Tag aufgeregt gewesen, das seine Eltern ihm es erlaubt haben mit seiner Freundin im Freien zu schlafen. Und nicht nur das, sie durften sogar ein Feuer machen und es war ein Riesenfeuer, das Karu und er entzündet hatten. Karu saß am Lagerfeuer und stocherte mit einem kleinen Stock in der Glut. “Hier ist es viel schöner bei dir, als im Waisenhaus!” “Klar, wir haben keine Wanzen in unseren Decken, Mama wäscht sie immer sehr gründlich unten im Fluss. Ich passe sogar ab und an auf, das keine Krokodile kommen!” Trok suchte sein Schwert, welches ein unterarmdicker Stock war und fing an gegen bösartige Schattenmenschen zu kämpfen. “Seitdem dieser Drache alles zerstört hat, ist es anders geworden in Orgrimmar!” thumb “Und das wird wohl leider auch noch so bleiben!” aus der Nacht kam eine laute Orkstimme, die die beiden Kinder erschrecken lies. Trok stellte sich vor Karu und hielt sein Schwert hoch. “Wenn du uns was Böses willst, wir haben nichts! Und mein Vater und meine Mutter sind sehr gute Kämpfer!” Der Ork kam näher, er lief gebückt und stützte sich auf einen Stock, sein grauer Bart umspielte seine Lippen die zu einem Lächeln verzogen waren. “Nein, ich will niemanden mehr etwas Böses. Ich sah euer Feuer, oh edler Held, und hoffte mir hier meine alten Knochen wärmen zu können.” “Er sieht nicht gefährlicher aus als die Waisenhausmutter.” sagte Karu. “Lass ihn sich doch hier aufwärmen, die Nacht ist wirklich kalt für so alte Knochen!” Der Ork lachte herzlich und schüttelte dabei den Kopf: “Ja, wohl wahr. Es sind leider schon alte Knochen. Ihr hättet mich in meiner Blüte erleben sollen!” Trok senkte seinen Stock und ging zu dem alten Ork um ihn zu stützen. “Hey, so alt bin ich auch noch nicht junger Held.” thumb|left “Ich hab nur Angst, dass du mit deinem alten Körper in mein Feuer fällst und es ausmachst.” Der Ork musste abermals lachen und sah die Kinder an: “Na vielleicht kommt Todesschwinge vorbei und macht uns ein bisschen Feuer unter dem Hintern.” Die Augen von Trok und Karu wurden groß und Angsterfüllt, Karu flüsterte leise: “Ihr kennt den Namen von dem Drachen?” “Nicht nur den Namen, ich kann euch eine Geschichte erzählen, die leider in Vergessenheit geraten ist, von einer Heldengruppe die sich für den Kampf gegen diesen Drachen rüstet!” “Ach, ihr redet dummes Zeug. Wer sollte es wagen gegen so einen riesen Drachen zu kämpfen?” Trok saß schon wieder am Lagerfeuer und sah den Ork mit großen Augen an. “Die Geschichte handelt von meine alte Schlachtgruppe, der Eisige Hauch. Viele tapfere Kameraden von der Horde kämpfen dort gegen die Wesen, die unsere Welt zerstören wollen! Vor Jahren kämpfte ich mit ihnen zusammen, Seite an Seite. Glaubt mir! Wenn ihr so einen Drachen wie Malygos oder so eine wahnsinnige Kreatur wie Yogg-Saron vor euch stehen habt, seid ihr froh, Freunde neben euch zu haben, die mit euch Kämpfen und auch im schlimmsten Falle mit euch fallen.” thumb Karu drehte sich leise vom Feuer weg und wischte sich heimlich eine Träne aus ihren Augen. Der Ork bemerkte die flüchtige Bewegung und sah die kleine Orkin an. “Auch du wärst eine tapfere Heldin, ich spüre bei dir eine große Gabe die ein Schamane braucht um Wunden zu heilen. Aber warum weinst du?” “Meine Eltern wurden auch von so einer bösartigen Kreatur umgebracht. Meinst du der Eisige Hauch könnte ihren Tod rächen?” “Sei doch nicht so ein Mädchen Karu, glaubst du solche Helden haben Zeit sich um den Kummer einer kleinen Waisen zu kümmern?” Trok nahm seine Freundin unbeholfen in den Arm. “Außerdem ist es doch gut so wie es ist, wir hätten uns vielleicht gar nicht kennen gelernt!” Karu drehte sich von Trok weg, doch wollte sie nicht aus seiner Umarmung weichen. “Du alter Ork, jetzt erzähl uns doch dich Geschichte von dem Drachen und dem Eisigen Hauch, der sich gegen ihn rüstet!” thumb|left “Nun gut, es begann alles vor vielen Jahren. Damals gab es noch keine Orks auf dieser Welt, sondern Elfen und Trolle, da hieß Deathwing noch Neltharion und war der Erdwächter von den fünf Drachenaspekten. Er war klug, nun, das ist er immer noch, aber er ist einem Wahn verfallen, der weitaus älter ist, als die Aspekte selbst. Niemand weiß genau was mit ihm passiert ist, aber er hat dieses Land zerstört und alte Kräfte wieder frei gesetzt, die besser tot geblieben wären. Vor mehreren Jahren gab es schonmal eine Bedrohung, sie zerstörte zwar unser Land nicht so, wie Deathwing es getan hat, doch waren wir auch damals im Krieg. Eine junge Gruppe schloss sich seinerzeit zusammen, um Arthas von seinem Thron zu stoßen. Der selbsternannte Lichkönig versuchte die freien Völker zu unterjochen, doch das ließen nicht Alle mit sich machen. So entstand der EisigeHauch! Eine Gemeinschaft, die zusammen gegen die finsteren Kräfte kämpfen die unserer freien Welt schaden wollen. Ich war einer von ihnen, ein Orkhexer. Meine Freunde kennen mich unter den Namen Khaz , aber meine Feinde unter den Namen Khazkull, der Dämonenbezwinger. Wir kämpften zusammen gegen die alten Geschöpfe dieser Welt, wir befreiten die Titanen aus ihrem Gefängnis und,” der Ork fuhr sich zufrieden mit seiner Hand durch den Bart, “wir bezwangen auch das ein oder andere mal die Allianz.” thumb|left Troks Mund stand offen und er starte den alten Ork voller Bewunderung an. “Nun, es gibt immer noch die Schlachtgruppe vom EisigenHauch und sie kämpfen immer noch zusammen gegen die neuen Bedrohungen in unserer alten Welt. Den Sohn von Deathwing haben sie schon mit seiner Tochter zur Strecke gebracht und Cho'gall den Anführer des Schattenhammerklans.” “Diese Verrückten, die durch Orgrimmar liefen und den Untergang verkündet haben!” Karus Augen wurden schmal als sie anfing zu begreifen. Khaz nickte ihr zu: “Sie konnten den Untergang verkünden, weil sie mit Deathwing zusammen arbeiten. Aber nicht mehr lang und der EisigeHauch hat die Feinde besiegt, die dieser wahnsinnige Drache ihnen in den Weg stellt, und dann muss er ihnen in die Augen schauen. Keiner kann alleine bestehen, nicht wenn man von so einer starken Gemeinschaft bekämpft wird, die mehr sind als nur Kameraden. Vergossenes Blut und Schweiß schaffen stärkere Familienbanden als man ahnt.” thumb Der Ork sah hinauf in die Sterne und wurde still. Sein Blick entrückte, zu einem längst vergangenen Kampf, den er mit dem EisigenHauch bestritten und gewonnen hatte. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als die Erinnerung größer wurde, wie man sich zusammen gefreut hat, seinen Feind tot zu sehen, wie man sich gefreut hatte, dass seine Kameraden noch wohlauf waren. Und wie man sich die Beute, wie unter Brüdern geteilt hatte. “Ob ich auch eines Tages bei dieser Schlachtgruppe mit kämpfen kann und vielleicht selber meine Eltern rächen kann?” Karu’s Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. Khaz sah die kleine Orkin eindringlich an und antwortet ihr: “Wenn dein Herz stark ist und du den Weg des Schamanen meisterst, auf das du eine gute Unterstützung bist, dann glaube ich werden sie dich mit offenen Armen empfangen.” “Und ich muss mitkommen und dich beschützen!” sagte Trok und holte sein Schwert. Khaz rollte mit den Augen und musste sich ein Kichern unterdrücken: “Krieger!” Kategorie:Gilde Horde Kategorie:Schlachtzug Horde Kategorie:Eisiger Hauch